


Shirts Are For Quitters

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Derek is allergic to shirts, Feelings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Stiles will never understand why Derek seems to be allergic to wearing shirts, but it kinda feels like Derek's trying to rub in how perfect his body is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Do you even own a shirt?!”

Stiles liked college a lot so far, it was freeing in a way that high school had never been _and_ he had scheduled all of his classes to start after 10 so he got to sleep in. His only issue with college was Derek Hale's allergy to shirts.

Derek lived two rooms down from him, always had his door open, and _never_  wore a shirt. Ever. Stiles was convinced that Derek went to class without a shirt on, though he had no proof of that because they didn’t have any classes together. 

They were a part of a pretty tight group on their floor, they all hung out in the common room after class, went to meals together, and went out together on weekends. In their nearly 8 months of friendship Stiles had seen him wearing a proper shirt twice. Derek even wore tight, white tank tops to pretty much ever meal which hardly counted as a shirt at all. 

Stiles was walking home from class one sunny Friday in April when he finally snapped. He had spent the entire year so far suppressing boners when Derek was around, but this was just excessive.  

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Derek’s sweaty chest, with his stupid muscles and his stupid chest hair. “Heads up Stilinski!” Derek yelled as the football that Derek and Isaac had been throwing around got passed Derek and almost hit Stiles. 

“Do you even own a shirt?!” Stiles said, his voice higher than usual and his cheeks flushed. 

Derek smirked, “It’s never bothered you before.”

“I didn’t say it bothers me,” Stiles said, picking up the football and tossing it to Isaac, “I’m just genuinely curious.”

“It sounds like it bothers you,” Derek said, stepping closer to Stiles, “I’m going to head in Isaac.”

“Of course you are,” Isaac said, then he yelled, “Scotty! Come toss the ball around!”

Stiles didn’t see if Scott got up from his spot under a nearby tree where he was studying his girlfriend Allison, he was a little distracted by Derek’s naked chest moving closer to him. 

“So, do you own a shirt? I think I saw you wear a real one once,” Stiles mused as they walked into the dorm together. 

“Yes Stiles, I own a shirt. I actually own several of them,” Derek told him as they stepped onto the elevator, “If I’d known my shirtlessness offended you I would have worn them more often.”

“It doesn’t offend me,” Stiles said with a sigh, “It just feels like you’re constantly showing off the fact that you managed to gain the freshmen 15 in muscle instead of fat.”

“Maybe I was trying to impress someone,” Derek said, sounding a little shy, like he had the first few weeks of college, “Maybe I wanted someone to notice.”

“You’ve had plenty of people notice you Derek,” Stiles said with a sardonic grin. Derek got hit on everywhere they went. Stiles understood why, Derek was objectively hotter than the sun, but no one who hit on him tried to get to know him. They all assumed he was a hot, dumb guy who just wanted sex. 

The truth couldn’t have been further from that. Derek was brilliant, he was sarcastic and witty, he might have been a little quiet, but when he did talk everyone listened. The truth about Derek was the most beautiful parts of him existed below his attractive surface. 

“Never the person I want to notice me though,” Derek said with a sigh, sounding resigned. 

“Well who are they,” Stiles said as Derek unlocked his dorm and they both stepped inside to keep talking, “I’ll go talk some sense into them. Anyone who could have you and is stupid enough to deny you is, well, stupid.”

Derek just looked at him like Stiles was missing the punchline. “Stiles.”

“What?”

“It’s you, I’ve been trying to impress you since the first day we met,” Derek said, “Ever since that icebreaker when we had to say our celebrity crush and you said Henry Cavill. I’ve been trying to impress you.”

“Oh,” Was all Stiles could think to say as Derek looked at him, his eyes soft and his ears red.

“Just forget it,” Derek muttered, reaching into his dresser and pulling on a soft looking black Henley.

“No!” Stiles said, coming to life as what Derek said processed, “No don’t put a shirt on unless you want me to be the one to take if off this time.”

Derek’s eyes went a little wide and Stiles stepped forward, his hands reaching out of the hem of the shirt, “Don’t fuck with me Stiles.”

“I would never,” Stiles said right before he pressed his lips against Derek’s. It was better than any of Stiles’ fantasies. He had never thought about what Derek’s stubble would feel like against his lips or what Derek’s hands would feel like under his shirt. 

When they broke apart Derek’s eyes were still closed and Stiles thought he understood the feeling. 

“I’ve had a crush on you since the first day too,” Stiles told him, “Shirt or no shirt, it’s what was one the inside that really attracted me to you, well that and your stubble and ass, or and your arms, and face in general.”

“Shallow,” Derek said with a laugh before kissing Stiles again. He lifted Stiles onto the bed and positioned himself between Stiles’ legs. 

“Off, off. Shirts are for quitters,” Stiles muttered, tugging at Derek’s shirt and Derek complied, pulling his shirt off. 

“Now you,” Derek said, his voice husky. Stiles pulled his own shirt off and they went right back to kissing. “Fuck.”

“We can do that,” Stiles said as he sucked a hickey onto Derek’s neck, “We can totally do that.”

“Maybe we go on a date first,” Derek said, but he rolled his hips against Stiles, making them both groan. 

Before they could get any further the door opened and Isaac walked in, “Oh are you kidding me?”

“Sorry,” Derek said with a laugh, resting his forehead against Stiles’, “I, uh, didn’t think this was going to happen.”

“Text me when you’re done,” Isaac said, grabbing his laptop off of his desk and walking out. 

Stiles heard Isaac yell, “Who had mid-April in the Stiles-Derek pool? They’re about to fuck.”

Derek laughed again and Stiles said, “Well we can’t make a liar out of Isaac.”

“I guess we can’t,” Derek said, getting onto the bed with Stiles so they could get back to the important stuff. 

It turned out that Erica had mid-April in the pool, she also had ‘because Derek wasn’t wearing a shirt’ as the reason. She ended up making almost 500 bucks off the bet and bought Stiles and Derek pizza to thank them for her win. 

And Stiles saw Derek’s entire shirt collection, he even ended up wearing a few of them when he was too lazy to walk to his own room before class when he stayed in Derek’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
